


Infected Code

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Malware Malcontent [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Androids, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cliffhangers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Investigations, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Mystery, Other, Serious Injuries, Suspense, Suspicions, Tension, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: Set after a peaceful ending of the main game wherein everyone survived. Androids suddenly start dropping like flies, as a virus spreads across the state. Connor and Hank must investigate, before the former deviant hunter falls victim next.(I'm aware there is a Fic with a similar summary. But I had the idea for a virus type mystery up on my blog for a solid two weeks before the other fic published, so I'm going ahead with my original idea anyway)





	Infected Code

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, it is set after a peaceful ending in which everyone survives. As with all my other Detroit fics, it is a world where androids have been fully integrated and mostly accepted. And it is also strictly a Father/Son platonic friendship with Connor and Hank. 
> 
> I am aware that there is another fic out there with an extremely similar premise. Given that I made a post about the idea well over a week ago, and that I've had the draft in my folder for even longer- both before the other fic was even published, I'm going to write it regardless. 
> 
> I do reference some of my oneshots from my ‘Connor and Hank’ collection, so I'd recommend reading those to avoid any possible confusion. 
> 
> Took some creative liberties with certain scenarios. If you'd like to see more of this fic, please leave a comment.

When Hank called, the loud ringtone that the had set for himself startled Connor out of rest mode. So much so that he bolted upright so hard he ended up tumbling off of his bed. Landing with an ungrateful thump on the hard, polished ground, Connor blinked rapidly in an attempt to properly rouse himself. 

Having been in a deep rest mode, he allowed himself a moment to get back up. Once he was seated back on the edge of his bed, Connor accepted the call- bracing himself for whatever emergency was waiting for him on the other end. 

He knew it would be serious, for the Lieutenant never usually rang at such a late hour. 

“Lieutenant? Is everything alright?” Connor questioned. 

“It was, until five minutes ago.” the Lieutenant also sounded as if he had been woken abruptly. 

“Do we have a new case?” Connor pursued. 

“Maybe. Shit. Right. Group of people coming out of a bar saw the body in an alley.”

“So we do have a case?”

“Just let me finish, alright?”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.”

“Victim's an android. At first they thought it had just shut down, so they called 911.”

“But it didn't just shut down, did it?”

“No. Cops took one look at the android and called Fowler. Then he called me.”

“Do you know anything else?”

“No. And we won't know until we get down there. I'm coming round to pick you up. Just…be ready.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

When Hank hung up, Connor exhaled slowly, though the motion held no effect. Not knowing a single detail of the case before heading to the scene was unusual, and an extremely rare occurrence. Normally Hank had some snippets of information to share, from whoever found the body. But the Lieutenant was heading in just as blind as Connor was. 

Knowing he was in for a long night, Connor quickly rose to his feet, before heading towards his closet. Rummaging through, he decided to forgo his usual clean pressed suits- opting for a more comfortable ensemble. It consisted of a white tank top with a grey plaid shirt and navy leather jacket layered on top, coupled with skinny jeans and dark brown combat boots he'd received as a gift from Hank. 

Straightening his jacket out of habit, Connor made sure he had his lucky coin in one of the pockets. After taking a moment to straighten out his hair, he went back to his bedside table. 

Pausing for a moment to examine his badge, he smiled- still finding that the name Connor Anderson brought a smile to his face. Placing the badge down for a moment, and lifting his jacket, he fixed his gun belt holster around his waist- ensuring that the handgun was sufficiently loaded before sheathing the weapon. 

Once satisfied, Connor affixed his badge to the belt, before pulling his jacket back down, into place. Examining himself in the mirror for a moment, noting the dim blue glow of his LED, he smiled slightly. Even if he was nervous, at least he'd appear confident. 

A few moments later, a knock sounded at the door, a familiar series of three short bursts that indicated the one at the door was Hank. Plastering a confident smile onto his face, Connor headed for the door. 

However, all confidence quickly faded away upon seeing the eerie pallor of the Lieutenant's face. 

The man looked like he'd seen a ghost. 

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” Connor questioned. 

“Fowler said it's going to be a shit show. Meaning whatever those cops found on the android…can't be good.” Hank answered, adjusting his own jacket. “Come on, Connor. We'd better get moving.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The car ride was spent in deathly silence, without even a single shred of music to regulate the eerie quiet. By the time they reached the crime scene, however, Connor almost wished that the journey had taken far longer than fifteen minutes. When they pulled up near the alleyway, they couldn't even see past the crowd of reporters and camera flashes. 

Connor knew that, despite the rebellion, any cases involving androids still got a lot of media attention…but the sheer volume of the crowd went beyond anything he could have expected. A quick glance at Hank told Connor that the Lieutenant was as surprised as he was. 

“Here we go.” Hank sighed heavily before getting out of the car. 

Clutching his coin tightly in his right hand in an effort to calm his nerves, Connor also got out of the car- waiting patiently outside as Hank locked the vehicle. After exchanging nervous glances, they began heading through the crowds, ignoring the innumerable amount of questions and cameras shoved in their direction. 

Soon enough, they'd pushed through- only having to stop for a moment to flash their badges to the cops guarding the holographic barrier around the scene. Once inside, they saw a far from standard response to a crime scene. Fowler was nearby, talking to half a dozen cops and forensic agents. Further away was a couple of ambulances, surrounded by medical personnel. 

As they approached the alley in the middle of it all, Fowler excused himself from the cops he was talking to. Once the man reached them, Connor could see the dark rings under Fowlers eyes, indicating extreme exhaustion. 

“It's not good, Hank.” Fowler kept his voice down. 

“No shit. You didn't call Cyberlife?” Hank questioned. 

“No. After everything that's happened, I don't trust them.” Fowler glanced at Connor. “No offence, Connor.”

Smiling awkwardly, Connor fidgeted with the coin, though remained focused on what Fowler was saying. 

“Bunch of drunks found the body.” Fowler. “Saw some blue blood, decided to follow it.”

“Where are they?” Hank looked around. 

“Over there.” Fowler pointed in the direction of the ambulances. “They're in shock. Not sure you'll get much out of them.”

“Still got to try.” Hank exhaled slowly. “Come on, Connor.”

After nodding his head slightly in a show of respect to Fowler, Connor followed after the Lieutenant. Quickly, they crossed the space between them and the ambulances. Upon seeing them, the medical staff reluctantly stepped backwards, though they remained nearby. As Hank introduced the two of them, Connor examined the group of humans. 

They were young, in their early twenties- though each of them wore the same haunted expression, all of them clutching to the shock blankets wrapped tightly around them. A quick scan of their faces revealed no criminal records, nor any other stand out details. 

They were just a group of regular people that had seen something no ordinary person should have to endure. 

“Just want to ask you a couple of questions.” Hanks voice snapped Connor out of his thoughts. 

“A…alright.” a young man with red hair looked up slowly. 

“Adam, right?” Connor scanned the young man's face quickly. 

“How do you-” Adam spotted Connors LED. “Oh. Right.”

“I'm sorry if my presence disturbs you.” Connor smiled slightly, wanting to appear friendly. “But we're here to help.”

“Okay.” Adam took a deep breath. “Okay.”

“When did you find the body?” Hank asked. 

“Half an hour ago…maybe? I don't know.” Adam shuddered. “We didn't know what to do at first, so…”

“It's alright.” Connor spoke reassuringly. 

“We...there's not much else to say. I mean, we came out of the bar…and we were waiting for a cab…” Adam took a deep breath. “Darren felt sick, so…he went into the alley. Then he…”

One of the others, a young man with dark hair, looked down- all remnants of colour draining from his face. 

“He saw the blue blood. So he followed it…then he screamed.” Adam shivered again. 

“Then you found the body.” Hank concluded. 

“Yeah.” Adam looked down for a moment. 

“Don't suppose you recognise the victim?” Hank pursued. 

“No. Never seen her before.” Adam looked down again. 

“Alright. You'll have to fill in a statement.” Hank concluded. “But we're done here.”

As soon as they were far enough away from the group of traumatized young adults, Hank turned to face Connor- seemingly deep in thought. 

“I don't think we'll get any more out of them.” Hank spoke up. 

“They seem to be telling the truth.” Connor agreed. 

“Guess it's time to check the body.” Hank exhaled slowly. “Come on.”

As they approached the alley, Hank and Connor exchanged glances, both of them growing increasingly concerned at what they were about to find. 

When they reached the end of the alley, illuminated by stark white lights set up by the other cops, they found themselves stunned into silence. A female android in some kind of uniform was sat with their back to the building at the end of the alley- clothes torn. Sitting in a pool of blue blood, they lay with their arms limp at their sides- mouth forever frozen in a grotesque and silent scream. 

Streams of thirium lay dry on the androids skin, having leaked from every visible orifice. As he examined the dried blood bubbles in their mouth, Connor sighed heavily. But the true shock came when he looked up to the androids eyes- and found them missing. The artificial skin had been peeled…or almost clawed…away from the empty sockets. The eyes had been pulled from the mechanical sockets so violently that wires hung out from the thirium stained gaps. 

Deep gouges showed in the rest of the androids exposed skin- skin that was covered in plastic bubbles akin to blisters that warped the surface. Blisters filled to the brim with thirium. The skin that had been spared of blisters was replaced by deep, shimmering burns. 

“Christ, I feel sick.” Hank gagged, standing behind Connor. “Now I know why Fowler called us in.”

Fighting back the sickening feeling within himself, Connor knelt down…and examined the body further- noting the blood that had once streamed down the androids face. When he looked down at their hands, he felt the sickness increase, as he noted the bloodied eye in each outstretched palm...eyes which almost seemed to have…partially melted. 

“They…tore out their own eyes.” Connor surmised. 

“I can tell.” Hank crouched down beside him. “Question is...why the hell would they do that?”

“I don't know.” Connor frowned. “You may want to look away, Lieutenant.”

“Why would I-” Hank paused when he saw Connor dipping his fingers in some of the thirium. “Right. Oh, that's disgusting.”

When Hank turned away, Connor lightly touched his fingers to his tongue- allowing a moment for the blood to run through his interior scanners before removing them.

“The android was a AX300 model. The predecessor to the AX400. It deactivated exactly 40 minutes ago.” Connor spoke after a moment. “The thirium is…warm.”

“Warm?” Hank repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Lieutenant. The thirium was…heated somehow.” Connor confirmed.

Morbidly curious, Connor cautiously outstretched his right hand, before pressing it to the clearest patch of skin he could find. Though he was cautious, the motion disturbed the closest blister. When the plastic bubble popped, a streak of heat came forth, searing Connors right palm. Retracting his hand with a curse, Connor cradled it with his good hand- grimacing at the noticeable burn. 

“You alright? Connor!” Hank moved closer. 

“I'm alright.” Connor spoke, albeit shakily, as he shook his hand to remove the burning thirium. 

“Should get that looked at.” Hank pointed out. 

“It's nothing, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke reassuringly, though the pain made him grimace. 

“Connor-” Hank started. 

“I can seek medical attention once we're done here.” Connor spoke firmly. 

“You need to-” Hank pursued.

“Please, Lieutenant.” Connor exhaled slowly. 

“Alright.” Hank raised his hands in mock surrender. “Soon as we're done here. Got it?”

“Understood.” Connor smiled slightly. 

“Don't suppose we can reactivate them?” Hank questioned, still keeping an eye on Connor. 

“No. The temperature of the thirium will have damaged the biocomponents.” Connor grimaced. “Reactivation is impossible.”

“So it got fried?” Hank exhaled slowly. “Christ.”

“Their biocomponents were destroyed…from the inside. That caused the thirium to leak.” Connor explained further.

“How the hell-” Hank sighed heavily. “Destroyed from the inside. What a way to go. Did the…android…self destruct?”

“I believe it did. But the self destruction wouldn't have caused…this.” Connor gestured to all the burns and blisters. “The extreme heat would have induced the self destruction. The gouges were a...irrational response to the pain.”

“The heat caused the self destruction. Not the other way around?” Hank questioned. “And they gouged their eyes out thinking it would…stop the pain?”

“Correct.” Connor confirmed. 

“So…something else caused this?” Hank surmised. 

“I believe so.” Connor nodded. 

“Shit.” Hank exhaled slowly. “Any idea what?”

“Maybe.” Connor thought for a moment. “The symptoms here are consistent with…haemorrhagic fever.”

“But that's a human disease.” Hank frowned. 

“Virus.” Connor corrected. 

“Can androids get a virus?” Hank questioned. 

“Someone…” Connors eyes widened. “Someone created it.”

“You're telling me someone made this shit?” Hank asked. “How do you know that?”

“Androids can't get viruses. The only way we could would be if someone implanted a new program.” Connor explained. “Infected code.”

“So we're looking at someone…who knows their shit.” Hank nodded. “Bigger question is…why did they do it?”

“I'm not sure.” Connor flexed his fingers experimentally, grimacing again at the jolt of pain. 

“Then that's what we've got to find out.” Hank got to his feet. “You said they were an...AX300?”

“That's right.” Connor also got to his feet.

“They…” Hank sighed. “What was their name?”

“Her name was…” Connor paused. “Sarah.”

“Any last name?” Hank pursued. 

“Loren.” Connor answered. “Her name was Sarah Loren.”

“Sarah.” Hank smiled sadly. “She's wearing a uniform. Think you can figure out-”

“Dan's Diner. It's open 24 hours. It's…a few blocks from here.” Connor interrupted awkwardly. 

“She have an apartment?” Hank questioned. 

“A few blocks away.” Connor confirmed after a quick search. “It's closer than the diner.”

“So we head there first.” Hank nodded. “Then we go to the diner. I'll get Fowler to send some guys over, make sure no one leaves. Someone had to have seen her go.”

“Sounds good, Lieutenant.” Connor agreed. 

“Need to get that burn seen to first.” Hank turned round. “And, uh…should warn them about handling the body.”

Following Hank out of the alley, Connor looked all around them, mindful not to focus too long on the mass of reporters and cameras. After a conversation with Fowler, Connor allowed the Lieutenant to lead him towards the last remaining ambulance. 

He knew he'd have to have the burn repaired properly, but all medical vehicles now carried items that could provide relief to injured androids. It was one of the many new laws put into place after the rebellion, to ensure that any android who needed help would be able to get it. As was their right. 

“Can I help you?” a man in a clean white uniform approached them. 

“Connor.” Hank nodded. 

When Connor showed his burned right hand, the medic grimaced slightly, before hopping up into the ambulance. After some time rummaging around in the vehicle’s storage containers, they returned. Producing a small container of clear liquid and synthetic bandage, they offered an apologetic glance at Connor. Noting their expression, Connor internally braced himself. 

When the clear liquid hit the burned skin, he bit back a curse, instead focusing on watching the substance work. It stuck to the damaged skin, forming a clear film over it…and cooling it at the same time. Almost as soon as the liquid solidified, the medic began cautiously wrapping the synthetic bandage around the wound. 

“Thank you.” Connor smiled warmly as the medic stepped back. 

“No problem.” the medic smiled in return. 

“You good to go?” Hank stepped closer. 

“Yes, Lieutenant.” Connor nodded. 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Hank frowned. “Thought I said we were family.”

“We're at work. I thought it best if I-” Connor started. 

“Don't worry about that shit.” Hank shook his head fondly. “Come on, son. Let's go.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When they pulled up outside of the apartment block, Connor could not help the sense of nervousness building within him. The fact that they'd gotten so little information from the crime scene had left him feeling unsettled. There was no distinct markings, and no fingerprints- meaning that they were heading in practically blind. Connor knew there was an infinite amount of possibilities laid out before them, and not all of them would lead to a good ending. Nonetheless, he also knew that they still had to try. After all, Sarah could be the first of many victims. 

Though Connor hoped he would be proved wrong. Something told him that this wasn't likely to be an isolated case, however, and so Connor sighed as he and Hank exited the vehicle. 

“Here we go.” Hank paused for a moment to lock the car. 

As they headed for the building, Connor kept constantly looking around them, guard up. Not wanting to allow anything…or anyone…to slip past them, he remained vigilant. When they approached the doors, Connor quickly scanned the door- which had an aging electronic lock. Quickly bypassing it, Connor nodded at Hank. The Lieutenant kept a hand in his back pocket, ensuring his gun was within easy reach. As he headed inside, Connor followed closely. 

“What number?” Hank glanced back at Connor. 

“Apartment number 29. It's on the…second floor.” Connor answered. “My scan indicates that the elevator is broken.”

“Stairs. Great.” Hank grimaced. 

As they headed for the nearest stairwell door, Connor took the opportunity to scan their surroundings. At first, his scans revealed nothing out of the ordinary- until Connor found himself focusing on a faint noise from upstairs. It would have been impossible for a human to hear, but with a hyperfocused scan, Connor could hear it clearly. The noise, upon further inspection, was clearly footsteps- and they seemed to be centered in the very apartment they were supposed to be entering. 

“There's someone in the apartment.” Connor kept his voice down. 

“Shit.” Hank pulled out his gun. “Victim have any friends? A roommate?”

“No, Lie-” Connor paused, taking out his own handgun. “Hank. I can't find a record of any known associates.”

“So that could be our killer. Or someone working with them.” Hank exhaled slowly. “Stay behind me, Connor.”

Connor could have brought up the fact that he now had his own gun, and had more than a few fighting techniques embedded in his programming, but he chose not to. He knew it wasn't the time. So he remained silent, sticking close behind Hank, as they entered the stairwell. With every quiet footstep, the tension rose. 

By the time they reached the door to the second floor, the tension was thick in the air, palpable. It set Connors nerves on edge, and judging by the grim expression on Hanks face, it was having a similar affect on his partner. 

Just as they approached the door to Sarah's apartment, Connor frowned- his android hearing able to detect a small level of static. Just as he was preparing to scan their surroundings again, he found himself unable to- the cause of the static emanating a signal strong enough to stop his more advanced programs. 

“Connor?” Hank kept his voice down. 

“Something is…interfering with my…scanning.” Connor frowned. 

“You alright?” Hank pursued. 

“I can-” Connor paused. 

Now that they were standing at the apartment door, the static in Connors hearing had grown substantially louder. 

Eyes widening as he realised what it could mean, Connor threw himself at Hank- just as the Lieutenant was turning the door handle. 

A click resonated through the air as the two of them collided… 

Before an explosion sounded… 

And everything went dark.


End file.
